Alone With You
by Booboo94
Summary: OC/Cam Summary is on inside :
1. Chapter 1

**/okay I only own Calla and that's all thank ya very much(: oh and I love reviews(:\\**

**Okay so this is not the first chapter. This is an author's note just to let you know about this story. Well I just got done reading Fallen, Torment, and Passion by Lauren Kate and completely fell in love. So I decided to write a fan fiction about it. **

**The story is based on a ****Nephilim named Calla Night. Her father was an Angel killed by an outcast when she was 5. Calla Attends Shoreline with Luce, Shelby, and Miles. Calla usually likes to keep to herself though, but her friends try to bring her out of her shell. **

**In the story, Cam takes a liking to Calla and enjoys bugging her by calling her Lily. Because her name is Calla, like Calla Lily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I only own Calla(: And I shall update with a chapter after three or more reviews)**

**Chapter 1: Running Away From An Angel(Or shall I say Demon)**

**Cam groaned as he looked at the happy couple. Daniel was telling Luce that she would be just fine, and that he loved her and...blah. God, he hated love. And why shouldn't he. He had his heart broken over what seemed a million years ago, by the only woman he ever loved, Lilith. **

**"Okay, Daniel I think she gets it! You love her, she'll be safe! Damn." Cam groaned crossing his arms over his chest. His shaggy, black hair was blowing in the wind. **

**Daniel frowned at his brother and shook his head. "Cam, just give us a minute. I promise we won't be long. Turn your back if you have to." The blonde hair Angel told his Demon brother.**

**"Okay, whatever." He said and turned his back. His dark green eyes look over the school campus. It was stupid how these half Angel partake in mindless school. Cam could still his brother talking to Luce, in a way it disgusted him, but in a way he was very jealous. He wasn't sure why, though. Lost in thought, Cam frowned when someone bumped into him, all he saw was papers flying everywhere. **

************************Earlier*************************

**Calla Night, let out a groan as she heard her alarm clock. Opening her icy eyes, she sat up quickly out of bed. "Shit! I over slept!" She groaned and pulled her long white, blonde hair out of the pony tail she slept in. Getting up, Calla grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. She was already late, why bother going to class dirty?**

**Calla walked to the showers, and yawned softly as she turned on the hot water. Stripping out of her night gown, she stepped under the water. It felt nice on her pale skin.**

**About 10 minutes later, Calla got out of the shower, and wrapped in a towel. Making her way back to her room, she dried her long hair. Times like these, she was glad her hair was naturally straight. Putting on light make up, a bit of eye liner, some foundation, and lip gloss, she found a white sundress and flip flops. **

**After getting dressed, Calla grabbed her books and made her way out the door. Calla groaned thinking about the long talk Frankie was gonna have with her about being on time and all that. Now that was something she was love to avoid.**

**Calla was usually always on time, but lately she had been off. She hadn't been feeling herself. But then again, it was that time of year after all. Call frowned as she began to think of her past, before Shoreline. **

**Being distracted as she walked to class caused Calla to bump into someone. There went her papers and books everywhere. And then...her eyes locked with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. **

**"Are you okay?" Suddenly a blonde guy asked, Calla turned her gaze over to him and blushed a bit.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him softly and looked over at the green eyed man. "I'm sorry for running into you."**

**Cam looked at her for a moment longer. "Its okay." He said, a smirk graced his lips as he held out a hand to help her up. Calla reluctantly took his hand and got off the ground. She dusted her butt off and began to gather her books. By the time she had bent down, Cam had them all gathered. "Here." He smirked at her.**

**Calla took them from him and smiled. "Thank you." She said softly as she held them in her arms. Her long blonde hair draped her shoulder. "I'm Calla Night."**

**The blonde hair man and black hair girl looked at her with sweet smiles. "I'm Daniel Grigori and this is Luce Price." But before Daniel could say anything else, Calla spoke.**

"**As in the famous Daniel and Lucinda?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. "I've heard stories about you when I was a little girl. You guys were the perfect fairy tale...except for when..you know..." Calla frowned looking at them and then frowned. "Sorry, its just I never thought I would meet you."**

**Luce smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you to, Calla. But call me Luce." She told her and shook her hand. Calla thought Luce was beautiful.**

"**I'm Cameron Briel, but please call me Cam." Cam finally spoke again to Calla. Calla turned and looked at him and smiled. He was very handsome. There was something about him that drew her to him. "Calla? Like the Lily?" He asked and Calla of course frowned. That was the nickname she hated now.**

"**Yeah, like the lilies." She nodded and sighed softly and looked at her wrist watch. "Its been great meeting you, I hope to see you around more Luce, but I've got to go. I'm super late!" Calla said and smiled as she began to run off. **

**All three waved, Cam had not a smirk, but an actual smile on his face. "Bye, Lily!" He called out to her. Calla heard him and frowned, though she kept going to she finally made her way to her classroom. Now at least, she had an excuse to why she was late.**

**As Calla walked in, Frankie stopped her and frowned. Calla gave her a 'can we do this later please?' look. But of course, Frankie shook her head. "Why are you late again?" Frankie asked in her very musical and sweet voice.**

**Calla bit her lip. "Well at first I over slept." She figured, hey, why not start with the truth. "Then I ran into Daniel and Lucinda." She said softly. Frankie's eyes widened. "After I ran into Cam, literally." Calla frowned a bit and looked down. **

**Frankie's facial expression softened. "Luce is here? That's good. Well I'll excuse you this time, Call. Don't let it happen again." Frankie told her softly and smiled. "Now take a seat." **

"**Yes, Ma'am." Calla nodded and headed to her usual spot. Taking her seat, she sighed looking out the window.**

**(Alright, there is the first chapter now let me know what you think. I need three or more reviews before I will post another chapter(: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 2: Trouble...**

**Calla sighed as she sat in class, her eyes kept wondering to the window. The outside world looked nice at the point. Better than the inside at least. Her eyes now wondered to the clock on the wall. Still an hour left of class, great, just great. **

**Her attention was brought back to reality by Frankie giving them their assignment. A fifteen page report on the history of the fall, or at least what their history books told them the fall was all about. This caused Calla to roll her eyes. **

**She stared at the blank page before her for what seemed like forever, but when she looked up at the clock, it had only been five minutes since the last time she looked. This caused Calla to sigh a very deep sigh. The only thing on her paper so far was her name. **

**Calla shook her head and looked out the window once again, but this time she kept getting the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. It creeped her out. Biting her lip, she started to wonder if maybe someone was watching her. That caused her to raise her hand.**

"**Yes, Calla?" Frankie asked as she looked up from her desk. **

"**May I be excused to go to the restroom?" Calla asked softly looking down at her.**

**Frankie's sweet face nodded and sighed. "Go ahead." She said smiling at the young girl. **

**Calla smiled and got out of seat. She made her way out of the classroom and down the hallway, she wonders who was watching her. At this point she was sure someone was watching her. **

**As she walked, something was pulling her outside. Calla walked outside and looked around, as she walked out the door, there stood none other than the man she met less than an hour ago. Cam.**

"**Hey, Lily." Cam said, his green eyes closed, a smirk on his lips. He leaned against a tree. Calla frowned at him as she placed her hands on her hips.**

"**Don't call me Lily." She told him, her voice wasn't hateful or forceful, but there was a tone that said she meant it. Cam's eyes opened and they stared at her. "Were you watching me? Your gonna get me in **_**trouble**_**." She told him with a frown, her arms at her sides now.**

**Cam eyed her, his prefect brow raised. He smirked at her and pushed himself off the tree. "What makes you think I'm watching you? Maybe I was just observing your class?" He smirked at her once again.**

"**Yeah...okay sure.." She rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you were leaving with Daniel? Or are you staying to watch Luce cause Daniel doesn't need your help?" Calla smirked at him.**

**Cam frowned at her, this was the first time she had seen him frown. "Excuse me? I can come and go as I please, and Daniel does need my help and he knows it." He told her still frowning. Calla smirked, she could tell she was getting to him.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Calla rolled her eyes at him. "Then why are you here?" She said sitting on the bench that was out in the grass part of the campus.**

"**Just thought I'd stick around. Besides with Luce here, there are bound to be Outcast." With that, Calla froze, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Cam noticed as she turned paler than usual. "Are you okay, Lily?" He asked.**

**Calla came back to reality, not really noticing he called her the name she hated most. "I...I'm fine..." She whispered softly and stood up. "I need to get back to class..." She said and started to walk back to the doors, but Cam grabbed her arm.**

"**Wait." He said and turned her to look at him. Calla stared up at him. Her icy orbs locked with his dark green ones. "I want to see you again, how about lunch?" He asked with a sweet smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.**

**Calla stared at him for what seemed like ever. "Sure. Lunch sounds fine." She told him softly and smiled.**

"**Great. I'll meet you here after your class." He told her let her go.**

**Calla nodded and bit her lip. "Bye, Cam."**

"**Bye, Lily." He smirked at her. She shook her head and began to walk away from him. She headed back to class. Calla took her seat and frowned as she drew on her paper. She had no idea what to write about, nothing made sense to her anymore. Looking at her paper, she opened her laptop. The report had to be typed, and she began to look stuff up. **

**But the strange thing is, she wasn't looking things up on The Fall per say, she was looking up stuff on Mr. Cameron Briel. Of course Calla had heard things about him growing up. He was Daniel's brother, she knew that. He was a fallen Angel, duh. And right now, all she knew right now was she couldn't get him out of her mind.**

**Calla was so caught up looking through things that might tell her more about the mysterious Cam, that it took her a minute to realize that the bell rang. She closed her laptop and stood up putting her stuff in her bag. **

**As usual, Calla was the last to leave, she took her time. Even though she was going to meet Cam for lunch, still felt no need to rush. Once she got outside, she walked her way down the side walked, until she felt someone grab her hand. **

**Turning around, ready to slap someone. Calla stopped herself. "Oh, goodness you scared the crap out of me." She laughed softly and looked at him. **

"**Sorry, I've been behind you since you walked out of the building." Cam told her and let go of her hand. "You ready to go to lunch?" He asked her softly.**

**Calla nodded. "Yeah, lets go." She said softly. Cam began to walk in front of her. That's when she noticed the sunburst tattoo on the back of his neck. She wondered how he got that. It was really the first time Calla took in what he was wearing. A black t-shirt, black jeans, with a pair of DC skater shoes. If she didn't know he was an Angel, she would have mistaken him for a normal teenage boy.**

**Soon they were in the parking lot of Shoreline. Cam led her to a black convertible. It didn't surprise her it was black, everything about him seemed black and dark. Maybe even Evil. "Hop in." Cam smiled as he opened the door for her.**

**Getting in, Cam shut the door and walked around to his side. He got in himself, and put his sunglasses on. Without a word, he smirked and cranked it up. Taking her to god only knows where.**

**(okay, so I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter until I had three or more reviews, but I already had this chapter wrote so I was like, hey whatever. I hope you liked it!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 3: Must Be Doing Something Right...**

**As Cam drove, it was quiet. Calla didn't like quiet very much, so she stared out the window at the passing signs and buildings. Finally Cam decided to talk. "So..." He said breaking the awkward silence. **

**Calla turned and looked at him. "Yes?" She smirked softly wondering what he had to say.**

**"How long have you been going to Shoreline?" He finally asked after a minute of thinking. It was amazing to her that someone like him seemed to be at lost for words with her.**

**"About two years now." Calla told him softly and smiled at him. He looked over at him for a moment. She couldn't help but giggle at him, he looked cute but goofy in his big eyed sunglasses.**

**Cam looked at her and frowned. "What's so funny?" He asked her. Calla kept laughing. "What?" He asked trying to figure out as he kept driving.**

**"Nothing...just you look funny in those." Call pointed to his sunglasses. Cam raised a brow, though she could barely tell.**

**"Well, I thought my glasses looked cool." He smirked at her. "I like them." **

**Calla bit her lip to keep from laughing more. "Well...they're not that bad..." She said giggling a bit now. "I mean, they just don't strike me as something you'd wear."**

**"Oh, yeah?" Cam asked with a smirk. "And how would you know what I'd wear, Miss Lily?" Cam asked.**

**Calla felt face turn 6 new shades of red and pink. "Uh...just a guess..." She said softly and looked back out the window. "So. Umm where are we going?" Calla said trying to change the subject.**

**Cam chuckled and smirked at her. "Well, I thought I'd take you to a nice little diner out in town." He told her sweetly. Calla raised a brow. "What now?"**

**"Nothing...your just...being really sweet." Calla said and smiled at him. Cam then pulled into the diner and parked his car. He turned it off and looked at her. He took his sunglasses off and stared at her for a moment.**

**"Well is that a good thing?" Cam asked her softly as he stared it was strange, he felt as if he couldn't look away. He raised his eye brow.**

**"Well...no, of course not." Calla told him, she smiled softly at him.**

**"Good, then I **_**must be doing something right**_**." He told her with a smirk on his flawless face. **

**Calla couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. It was cute but, of course goofy just like his glasses.**

**"Come on, I'm starved." Cam smirked and got out of his car. He made his way around to her side and opened her door. "Ma'lady." Cam held his hand out of her to take. Calla took it and looked at him.**

"**Angel get hungry?" She asked with a raised brow.**

"**We don't have to eat, but I do like the taste of human food." Cam told her as he let go of her hand led her inside. Hell, he even held the door open for her.**

**Cam led her to an empty booth in the back and sat at one side, while she sat at the other end. Biting her lip she looked over at him. "So do you come her often?" Calla asked sweetly.**

"**Are you trying to pick me up, Lily?" He asked smirking. Calla then blushed more and frowned.**

**"Don't call me Lily." She spoke softly to him, her icy eyes stared into his dark green eyes. That's when Cam caught something in them.**

**"Why does that hurt you?" He asked. That word 'hurt', it got to her. Calla turned her head away from him, her eyes looked at her hands on the table. **

**"It...It doesn't." Calla lied. "It just annoys me." **

**"Yeah, right." Cam rolled his eyes. He moved to where his hand was on hers. Calla tilted her head looked up at him, and once again their eyes locked. "Come on, you can tell me..." He whispered.**

**"Why?" Calla's voice was almost a whisper. "Why should I tell someone I just met, and know nothing about, anything about myself?" Her tone was still quiet but there was a lot of hurt in it. **

**Cam frowned his green eyes showed hurt in them from her words. Seeing this, Calla frowned. "I'm sorry..." Calla said with a single tear rolling down her cheek. A smile formed on Cam's lips and he wiped away her tear.**

**"Hey, its okay. I understand. Why would anyone tell a complete stranger, that is treating you to lunch, anything about themselves." He smirked softly and looked at her. **

**Calla shook her head. "I'm still sorry." She spoke softly.**

**"How about this." Cam started. "I'll tell you about me, but then you have to tell me about you?"**

**Calla listened to his deal and bit her lip. "Alright, that's fair." She nodded.**

**"Great!" He smiled and looked up as he heard the waitress.**

**"Can I take your orders?" She was a small blonde, pretty blue eyes the color of the sky. Her blonde hair was ringlets around her face, and a smile that could light up the whole room.**

**"Gabbe?" Cam asked surprised. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. Calla raised her eye brow and frowned softly. Was this an ex? Why did she suddenly feel jealous.**

**"Yes?" She pointed to her name tag and smiled innocently. Cam frowned and looked at her.**

**"What are you doing here?" Cam asked now annoyed by the blonde.**

**"Well...you were keeping an eye on Luce, and Daniel told me to keep an eye on you." Her smile almost blinded Luce as she looked at her.**

**"I don't need a babysitter, I'm just having lunch with a friend and I find this very rude on your part and his." Cam said and looked at Calla, his attention was now back on Gabbe. "Why are you a waitress anyhow?"**

**"Well...I needed a cover and the uniform is cute." She giggled an angelic giggle. "Whose your friend?" She asked looking over at Calla now.**

**"This is Calla." Cam told her, the first time actually calling her by her real name. "And we'd like the lunch special by the way." He smirked at his friend and turned his head to Calla.**

**"Well Calla, I'm Gabbe. Nice to meet you and I will get your orders right up." She said smiling as sweet as ever. As she left Calla looked at Cam.**

**"That was Gabbe, she's an angel too." Cam explained. Calla nodded softly and bit her lip. "Now, on with me telling you about myself." He said and looked at her, his green eyes stared at her.**

**(Reviews...Reviews...Reviews!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 4: Just A Walk In The Park...**

**As Calla sat there, she waited for Cam to start his story. A nervous habit of biting her lip just came back as the waiting was killing her. Cam's green eyes stared around the room before he finally spoke once again.**

**"Well, when the Fall happened, I stuck with Daniel. Brothers for life was how we saw it. We looked out for each other. No matter how many times he lost Luce, I was always there for him." Cam paused, there was something in his eyes. Jealousy? "But after a while, I was lonely, I wanted someone like Daniel. Someone to love."**

**Calla looked at him, now she saw something else in his eyes. It was hurt. Someone must have hurt him pretty bad. "Then I met Lilith." A small smile graced his lips. "We fell in love." As he said that, Calla felt something in the pit of her stomach. "We were to be married by the river. Or at least that's what I wanted. But she wanted to get married in the Temple so her family would accept the marriage." Cam then lost his sweet smile. "As you know, Fallen Angels can't step foot in the place of the big guy." He let out a soft chuckle. **

**"I told her I couldn't. So she left me..." Cam looked down at his hands and sighed softly. Calla didn't let him continue right now.**

**"Couldn't you have just told her about you being an Angel? Wouldn't she understand?" Calla asked with sad eyes, she felt sorry for this guy.**

**That's when Cam chuckled again. "You sound so much like Daniel there." He said softly and shook his head. "No, I don't think she would have. The village people all thought I was a demon."**

**Images of his sunburst tattoo flooded through Calla's mind. "I was...heartbroken. I left Daniel and I choose a side then. I sided with Satan. That's why my white wings have gold in them, and that's where I got my badass tattoo." Cam tried to play it off all cool, like nothing bothered him.**

**Calla looked at him, a single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Cam saw this and frowned, his hand slowly reached her face and wiped the tear away. "Hey, no tears for me. I'm not done with my story yet." He told her smiling. For some reason, he didn't like to see her cry, or hurt because of him.**

**Calla just nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she saw him smile once more. That made her smile as well. "Well after that, Daniel and I seemed to always cross paths. Usually, I would try and make him choose my side, but we seen where that got me." He laughed and smiled. "And over the years, that's about it. Now Daniel, and I have a truce for 18 days. No fighting." He told her.**

**Calla looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "But you've never fell in love again..." She whispered almost.**

**Cam almost looked shocked at what she said. He sighed and shook his head. "I swore to never love again. What's the point if there is just heartbreak at the end?" He asked with sad eyes.**

**"No, you shouldn't ever believe that." Calla said shaking her head. "You just need to find the right person." She told him, her words kind. "Maybe Lilith wasn't the one for you? Maybe there is a girl out there for you, but you just have to find her." She told him and smiled.**

**Cam smiled and took her hand in his. He kissed the top of it and smiled. "I wish I could think like that all the time, but I have to face reality." He then frowned and let go of her hand. **

**About that time, Gabbe returned to their table with their food. "Here you both are. Aren't you just cute!" She said talking about the couple. This caused Calla to blush. **

"**Why thank you." Cam smirked softly. Calla just shook her head and blushed more. "I think Brad and Angelina have nothing on us." He winked at Calla.**

"**Your horrible." Calla said as Gabbe walked away. Cam just smiled at her. **

"**How about we eat, then go for a walk?" Cam asked her softly.**

**Calla looked at him. "A walk where?"**

"**Oh, **_**Just a walk in the park**_**." He told her with a smile. "And you can tell me your story there."**

**With that, Calla nodded softly. "Alright, that sounds good."**

**As they ate, they made a bit of small talk. He would do whatever he could to make her smile or giggle. Cam seemed to love the sounds of her giggle.**

**After they finished their lunch, Cam left the money for the bill and a nice tip for Gabbe. Cam then smiled as he lead her to the door, and held it open for her. **

**Calla walked out and bit her lip, looking around. Cam came out behind her and smiled grabbing her hand. "Come on, the park is just over here." He told her. They walked holding hands. "So its your turn. Tell me about you." He said softly.**

**Calla sighed and nodded. Her hair blew back by the sudden breeze. "Well, my mother was human, I lost her to Cancer when I was very young, then of course my father was Angel." She started and sighed as she spoke. "My father and I became close after the death of mom. He would always be around, unlike most Angel fathers." She sighed.**

**Cam looked at her, sadness in his eyes. He felt sorry for her. "We did everything together. He had a special name for me too..." With that, a tear escaped her eye. It rolled slowly down her cheek.**

**This made Cam come to a complete stop. He turned and looked at her. "Lily..." He whispered softly as he wiped away her tear. "He called you Lily didn't he? That's why you hate when I call you that." He frowned feeling like a bastard now. **

**Calla looked up at him as his hand still lingered on her cheek. "Yes, he said I was his special flower." She closed her eyes as the memories came back. **

**"Cal...I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He said and kissed her forehead. **

**"Then..." She spoke through the tears. "One day the...the outcasts came. They came for me for some reason. They...they killed him with a starshot." She said talking about the only arrow that would kill an Angel. **

**Tears now flowed freely out her eyes, Cam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him in a very tight embrace. Calla layed her head on his chest as she cried. It had been a long time since she had just broken down and cried.**

**Cam held her in his arms for a long while. He didn't want to see her cry, it made him hurt inside. Looking down at her, he noticed she had stopped and had her eyes closed. "Are you okay, Calla?" He asked.**

**Calla's icy blue eyes stared up at him, they were glassy from all the crying. Though, she still nodded, Cam could tell she was dealing with a lot. "I'm fine..." She said in a soft whisper. She wiped her eyes again and sighed.**

"**Listen Calla, I'm real sorry about always calling you Lily..." He said softly. "But in a way, your dad was right. You are a special flower." Cam told her as he looked deep into her eyes as he held onto her waist. Calla was lost in his gaze as he slowly leaned forward. His lips almost on hers.**

"**Aw Henry! Look at that beautiful couple right there." A old woman said to her husband, it caused Cam and Calla both to look at her and away from each other.**

"**Phyllis, don't bother the young couple." Her sweet husband smiled. Calla couldn't help but smile at them. She didn't even realize Cam still had his arms wrapped around her.**

"**Its okay." Calla smiled at them. They looked so sweet. **

"**How long have you two been together?" Phyllis asked them. That's when it hit Calla that they thought they were together. But before Calla could tell them the truth, Cam opened his mouth.**

"**About a year and a half now. Were getting married soon." Cam said with the sweetest smile Calla had ever seen. It was like he meant it.**

"**Oh a wedding! How exciting, isn't it exciting Henry?" Phyllis asked her husband. Calla looked up at Cam. **

"**It is. Any children in mind?" Henry smiled at them.**

"**Yes, were expecting." He rubbed Calla's belly now. She slapped his hand. "Well I wish.." He laughed softly. Henry laughed with him. Calla thought the baby thing was a bit to far.**

"**You two remind me of Phyllis and me. But when we first met I annoyed the hell out of her. Still do sometimes." Henry winked at Cam and Calla with a laugh.**

"**But I just couldn't stay away from him." Phyllis said taking Henry's hand. "It was nice meeting you..." **

"**Cam and Li..." Cam came close to calling her Lily. He frowned softly. "I mean Calla." Calla looked up at him and smiled.**

"**But I sometimes go by Lily." She said softly. Hearing that made Cam smile big. "And it was nice meet you two as well." Calla said as she watched the old couple walk away from them. She looked up at Cam. "Why did you tell them that?"**

"**Well...I thought is was a cute story and why ruin that woman's idea of us. It's not like its a bad idea..." He trailed off. Calla raised a brow at him and shook her head. She bit her lip feeling his hands still around her waist. "Sorry.."**

"**Its fine, lets head back." She said softly and took his hand once more. After opening up, Calla felt strangely better, and a bit more closer to Cam. **

**(Reviews Reviews Reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 5: Just A Kiss Goodnight...**

**Cam smiled and nodded at Calla. "Yeah, okay." He took her hand and began to walk back to his car. Calla's eyes looked over the black vehicle and smiled a bit. It felt nice to be with Cam, she liked it, she liked him. No! she couldn't think that about him. **

**As they reached the car, Cam opened her door for her. "Ma'lady." He smirked softly as he looked at her.**

**"Such a gentleman." Calla couldn't help but tease him. She got into his car and buckled her seatbelt. Cam smiled and shut her door. He made his way around and got in the driver side. He started the car up and put his sunglasses on once again.**

**Calla looked over at Cam as he drove. Her icy blue eyes looked over his body, and then up to his face. There they were, those goofy sunglasses. A smirk graced her face as an idea popped in her head.**

**Waiting for a red light, Calla looked a him still. Cam seemed to be in his own little world. As a red light came up, Cam stopped and waited. Calla saw her opportunity, she reached over and grabbed Cam's sunglasses.**

**"Hey!" He said trying to get them back without taking his other hand off the wheel. "Give them back!" He couldn't help but laugh.**

**Calla shook her head and put the sunglasses on her head. "No, you look goofy. But hey, they look good on me." Calla winked with a smirk.**

**Cam looked over at her and smirked. Once the light turned green, he started to drive once more. He didn't drive for long, pulled over in an empty parking lot. Calla looked around at where they parked. **

**"Why...why are we here?" She asked biting her lip. Her eyes went back over to Cam. A smirk was still on his lips as he stared at her. Calla frowned. "I asked you a question." She told him, trying to sound serious and not to laugh.**

**Cam didn't answer, instead and moved quickly. Calla didn't know what happened, the next thing she knew she was pinned to the door by Cam. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Her breath was shorter, this surprised her. Calla stared at him, her eyes went to his lips up to his eyes. She got lost in his deep green eyes.**

**Smirking, Cam leaned close to her. His eyes looked over her, and for the first time he really noticed how beautiful Calla truly was. His eyes stared into her icy blue ones, it made his heart feel funny. Coming back into reality, Cam noticed she didn't move. He wasn't holding to where she couldn't get out, in fact she could if she wanted to. No attempted was made so he smirked. Looking at her, he now noticed the look on her face. He was afraid that he may be hurting her, but looking at her more he noticed it wasn't fear or pain, it was fascination,**

**Calla watched him, he was moving closer to her now. This was it, he was gonna kiss her. Calla felt her heart beat race, it was so loud. She wondered if he could hear it as well. Watching as he got closer, her eyes closed. She felt his nose against hers and waited...but nothing. **

**"I want my glasses back..." Cam whispered softly. She could feel his breath on her face. He smelt of big red gum. Cam grabbed his glasses off her head and smirked. He let go and sat back in his seat. **

**Calla's eyes opened and she frowned. "That's not fair!" She whined softly and crossed her arms over her chest. Cam looked at her and smiled.**

**"Well you shouldn't have taken my sunglasses." Cam smirked sitting back in his seat. His sunglasses back on his face once again.**

**"Its not my fault your goofy looking in them." She told him with a smirk.**

**"I don't look goofy."**

**"Do too."**

**"Do not."**

**"Do too!"**

**"Do not!"**

**Calla couldn't help but to burst into laughter. Cam looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her giggle was music to his ears. Letting out a soft sigh, Cam laughed a bit. He hadn't met a girl that made him feel that way since Lilith.**

**Soon after they finished laughing, Cam sighed a bit. "I guess I should get you home." He told her and looked out the window.**

**Calla frowned, she didn't want this night to end. "Well...I guess." She looked down and then back up to him. "But I kind of don't want this night to end." She blushed as she told him that. **

**Cam's eyes looked at her and smiled. "Well...how about we hang out tomorrow? You don't have class on Saturday do you?" He asked her. Calla's eyes lit up. **

**"That sounds fun." She told him. This wasn't her first friend, but hell she had never had this much fun with someone. **

**"Great. I'll meet you in the morning at the Cafe." Cam smiled and looked out the front window. "Hey look, the sun is setting."**

**Calla looked up out the window and smiled. "Its beautiful." She told him softly staring at it. **

**"Yeah, it is." He said, but he was now looking at her. Cam couldn't help it, he was falling hard for this girl. Calla didn't notice he was staring at her, she was to mesmerized by the beautiful sunset.**

**After the sun set, Cam started the car once again. Calla put her seatbelt back on and relaxed. Soon they were back at Shoreline. Calla sighed as he parked. Cam quickly made his way to her side and opened the door. **

**"Thanks." She said as she got out of the car. Cam smiled and walked beside her as they walked. Calla's hand swayed beside her. Cam saw this and let his hand slip in hers. Calla looked at him and smiled as she held his hand. It was warm and felt night in hers. Cam smiled at their hands it was like the prefect fit.**

**Soon they were at Calla's door. She stood there and smiled at him. "Thanks or Lunch and the awesome sunset." **

**Cam smiled. "Any time." He said softly and bit his lip. Looking at her he slowly leaned in, his eyes closed and his lips touched her.**

**Calla saw him lean in and blushed. She closed her eyes as their lips touched. The kiss was sweet and soft. It lasted only a few seconds but it felt like hours to her. After they pulled away, Calla smiled.**

**"I just wanted to say goodbye." He said softly as he still held her hand. "**_**Just a kiss goodnight...**_**" He whispered softly and let go of her hand. **

**Calla watched him walk away and walked inside her room. Shutting the door, she leaned against it and touched her lips. "**_**Just a kiss goodnight...**_**" She repeated and let out a sigh. Looking around, she noticed someone in the room with her...**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 6: Roommates...**

**Calla looked around, she noticed new things in her room along with a girl sitting on the other bed. Calla had never had a roommate before. Now her eyes set on the girl. It was Luce, the girl she met earlier with Daniel and Cam. **

**"Hey..." Calla said softly, she was very confused. **

**"Hi, I guess were **_**roommates**_**." Luce said softly as she looked at the blonde girl. "I hope you don't mind."**

**"No, its cool." Calla said as she walked over to her own bed and sat down. Biting her lip, she looked around. "Do you need help unpacking or what?" **

**Luce's face brightened. "Yeah, that would be great."**

**Calla smiled and walked over to the other dresser and pulled open the drawers. "Well this can be your dresser. Mine is over there by my bed." She said and pointed. "And this is your desk. I've never had a roommate."**

**"Oh, well I hope I'm not in your way or anything." Luce said shuffling her feet a bit on the floor. She got up and grabbed her bags, she took them over to the dresser and smiled as she started unpacking.**

**"No, you won't. I'm sure it will be great." Calla smiled as she helped her. Luce looked at Calla and smiled. **

**"You were out late, did you have fun?" Luce asked softly and smiled.**

**"Yeah, Cam and I went out for lunch and a walk in the park." Calla bit her lip and blushed a bit.**

**"Oh so he took you on a date?"**

**"No, it wasn't a date..." She blushed more. The thought made her feel funny, a good funny though. **

**Luce gave her a 'yeah, sure it wasn't a date' look. "Oh...so the kiss thing was just between friends?" She asked.**

**Calla's eyes got wide as she heard that. "How...how did you know about the kiss?"**

**Luce giggled. "Well...when you came in you said '**_**just a kiss goodnight**_**', So I just guessed." She teased softly. Calla's cheeks turned about twenty shades of red and pink.**

**"Oh." Calla said and sat on the bed. **

**Luce couldn't help but smile. "As long as I've known Cam, I've never seen him act that way around a girl." She told her.**

**"Really?" Calla asked.**

**Luce nodded softly. "Well...Daniel said ever since Lilith he hasn't even tried to fall in love again. It was like his sprit is broken. That's why he turned to Satan." Luce frowned and looked down. **

**Calla frowned softly and sighed. "Yeah, but he doesn't seem evil, maybe cocky, but not evil." A soft giggle escaped her lips. Luce looked up at her and giggled.**

**"Yeah, true. He is pretty okay sometimes. I think Daniel is just worried about him." Luce sighed softly. "He's worried that he may turn and never be able to turn back." She looked at Calla.**

**"But since he met you today, he has been happy. Its weird but nice." Luce smiled at her and pushed her dark black hair behind her ear. "So I'm glad he has met you."**

**Calla blushed more. "Thanks...but were just friends." Calla assured her. In fact Calla wasn't looking for a relationship, she was to scared to even think about it. She was never the one to get close to someone since her dad died.**

**"For now." Luce teased playfully. Calla looked at her and blushed again. "Aw, you do like him, your even blushing!" Luce beamed at her roommate.**

**Calla rolled her eyes and layed back on her bed. "Yeah, well maybe a little." She giggled softly. Really, Calla only had one friend. It was her father. But Luce made Calla feel like she had a new friend, maybe someone she could trust with everything. **

**Luce smiled and finished her unpacking. "Well I can tell he likes you." Her smile got wider. She made her way to her own bed and sat down in it. Yawning, she sighed. "I'm going to get changed into my pjs." With that, she got back up and grabbed some clothes in her drawer. She smiled and walked into the bathroom to change. **

**Calla layed there and closed her eyes. She thought about Cam, since she met him she couldn't get him out of her head. Shaking her head, she got up and grabbed her pjs. Once Luce got out of the bathroom, Calla made her way inside it.**

**Closing the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hand came up and touched her lips. The same lips Cam had pressed his too not even an hour ago. The thought made Calla's heart flutter. Finally getting her focus back, Calla pulled off her white dress. She put on a white tank top, with a pair of short, booty shorts. **

**Letting out a soft sigh, she pushed her long white, blonde hair up into a high pony tail and grabbed her tooth brush. She brushed her teeth, as she looked in the mirror at herself, she started to have flashbacks or something.**

**She saw her and Cam by a small river. They were laughing and talking, just happy being together. Their clothes were from a whole different time. The couple looked at each other with such love in their eyes. She finally snapped out of it and frowned. That was strange...she had just met Cam today. There was no way that could have been them.**

**As she finished brushing her teeth, Calla was convinced she was going crazy. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw that Luce was already asleep. Letting out another soft sigh, Calla crawled in her own bed and layed her head on the pillow and pulled the covers up to her neck. She layed there with her eyes closed. She really couldn't sleep.**

**Getting up, Calla grabbed her coat and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her. Walking down the hallway, she made her way outside. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. Calla walked down the sidewalk and looked around, night time was always her favorite time, it was always so beautiful. Not paying attention, Calla lost her balance and began to fall, but only to be caught at the last minute by someone with strong arms. **

"**Whoa!" Calla said as she fell, feeling strong arms around her she looked up at him. It was Cam. **

"**Are you okay?" He asked her sweetly as he pulled her up, but kept his arms around her.**

**Calla nodded slowly. "Yes, but how did you know where I was?"**

"**Well, I was taking a walk, and I saw you trip." Cam smiled softly at her. His dark green eyes seemed to glow in the dark. **

"**Thank you." She said sweetly and kissed his cheek. "Would you like to walk with me?"**

**Cam smiled and nodded. "I'd love too." He said softly and finally released her from his arms. He took her hand and smiled as they began to walk...**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 7: Flying After Midnight**

**Calla bit her lip as she walked with Cam, they had been walking for a while. As they walked down the side walk of the Shoreline school, they stayed hand in hand. A thought crossed Calla's mind, how did he keep finding her? Yeah, he is an Angel, but still he shouldn't be able to pin point her location like a tracker thingy. Or could he?**

**Still lost deep in thought, Calla felt Cam grip her hand a bit tighter. Looking over at him, a small smile played on her lips. He always found a way to make her smile. And for the first time, in a long time Calla felt wanted by someone. Maybe it was just her, or maybe he really did feel something between them. In a way, Calla felt as if she had known him for a very long time. Perhaps, in a former life...**

**That's when it hit her, that's why she felt so drawn to him. She was Lilith! Or at least she was the Lilith that broke Cam's heart over two thousand years ago. Her face lost all colors as she realized this. **

**Cam noticed right away her loss of color. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry and concern. **

**Calla let go of his hand. and stepped away from him. She tilted her head back so she could look at the sky. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm her. I'm Lilith and you knew, didn't you?" There was no emotion in her voice as she spoke to him.**

**Hearing her, Cam dropped his head and frowned. "No, I didn't know you were Lilith, until I kissed you." He paused and looked at her. "Then the memories came back and I knew." Cam told her. He was telling the truth. Calla didn't know why, but she knew it was the truth.**

**"But...why stay around me?" Calla finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "I mean, I broke your heart once. What makes you think history won't repeat itself?" She asked with a sad voice this time her voice was full of emotions.**

**Cam looked down and then back up at her. A smirk played on his lips as he grabbed her hand softly and pulled her to him. "Because this time I won't let you get away from me that easily." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**Calla was shocked a bit by his actions and his words. They were so sweet and she could tell he meant everything he said. "Really now?" She asked with a soft voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Something told her it was the right thing to do.**

**Cam smiled as he felt her arms around his neck. It wasn't a smirk, it was a soft and sweet smile. "I don't wanna lose you twice." He whispered softly to her. He leaned close to her, his eyes closing as he got closer to him. His lips softly touched hers. **

**Feeling his lips, Calla closed her eyes and kissed him back. Something inside her told her this was meant to happen. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. After a few moments, they parted and looked into each other's eyes. **

**"I promise not to let you go again. I was stupid for letting you walk away, I should have listened to Daniel when he told me to tell you I was an angel." Cam whispered softly to her. His hand cupped her face. He gently stroked her cheek.**

**Calla closed her eyes feeling him stroking her cheek. It felt nice. "Please, don't let me go." She whispered. She felt as if she were floating off the ground, like her feet couldn't touch the ground. Finally opening her eyes, Calla looked down, she wasn't on the ground. Fear took over and she grabbed on to Cam, holding herself to his body.**

**Cam laughed softly. Calla looked at him and saw his beautiful white and gold wings. They were amazingly beautiful. Cam wrapped both arms tightly around her. "Care to go for a flight?"**

**"**_**Flying after Midnight**_**?" Calla asked with a raised brow. "Is that legal?" She teased playfully as she kept her arms around him.**

**"Maybe, but hey rules are made to be broken." Cam then lifted her up in his arms, bridle style. "I promise to go slow." He told her softly as he looked at her.**

**Calla nodded. "I trust you." She whispered softly as she held on to him. In a way she was afraid of falling, but she knew Cam would always be there to catch her.**

**Cam then took off in the air with Calla in his arms. He would never let her go again, it hurt to much the first time. Now they had a second chance together and he wasn't gonna miss it. Looking down at Calla as he carried her through the air, he was amazed by how much different from Lilith she was. **

**The first Lilith was beautiful, strong, and yes sometimes bitchy. But this girl, Calla, his Lily was beautiful, sweet, and caring. This was a person he could see himself with forever. If only she had forever. Being just half angel, she would just live like a human. This part made Cam sad, but he didn't dare let it show. He planed to make the most of their time together. **

**As they flew, Calla felt so relaxed. It was amazing to being in his arms like this. "Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet." She teased playfully as she looked up at him. His beautiful green eyes looked as if they were glowing in the dark sky, his black hair flew back with the wind, and his face was just the face of an angel to her.**

**"I try." Cam told her with a soft smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "I just want to show you the world. Angel style." His smirk finally showed itself once again.**

**"Well I'm very impressed." She said as she held on to him. A soft yawn escaped her lips. **

**"Tired?" Cam asked her softly.**

**"A little." Calla said in a soft voice. Her eyes were drooping heavily. "But I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay in your arms." She whispered.**

**"Tomorrow is Saturday." He reminded her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised.**

**Calla shook her head. "No. I want to stay in your arms." She whispered softly as she looked at him. Her icy blue eyes stared into his dark green ones.**

**Cam smiled and nodded. "How about you stay in my room with me tonight?" He asked softly. Calla thought about this for a moment. **

**"Alright." Cam smiled hearing her. He turned around and began to make his way back to the dorm. Calla however was having a hard time staying awake. She felt so sleepy. Cam watched her every so often and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman in his eyes.**

**Soon they were back at the dorms, Cam still holding her in his arms, looked down at her. She was barely awake. Cam just shook his head with a smirk on his face and carried her inside to his room. Once he got to his door, he opened it and went inside, shutting it right behind him...**

**(oooohhh Whats gonna happen now? Reviews let me know what you think!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 8: Flash Back...**

**Cam carried Calla into his room, softly laying her on his bed. He stood there for a moment just looking at her. Man, was she beautiful. Finally, he felt, for the first time in a long time, complete. As he stared, he must have lost track of time because Calla started to stir.**

**As she layed there, Calla felt someone staring at her. Finally opening her eyes, she sat up and looked into those big green eyes she loved to see. She was in Cam's room. The memory of the night was finally coming back to her. The realization of who she was. Lilith. That name kind of burned just to think about it. Knowing she was the one who broke Cam's heart almost two thousand years ago.**

**"Hey." Cam finally spoke to her. He had a smile on his face as he stared lovingly at her. "I'm sorry if I woke you."**

**Calla shook her head as she looked at him. "No, its fine." She told him. Cam sat down beside her and smiled again. She couldn't help but smile back at him.**

**"Still tired?" He asked as he looked at her.**

**"No." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. She let out a soft sigh as she felt him lay back with her in his arms. Calla kept her eyes closed as she layed with her head on Cam's chest. He had only been holding her for about five minutes, but to her it felt like a lifetime. **

**Cam tilted his head to look down at her. All he saw was her white blonde hair. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his dark green eyes stared down at her until Calla lifted her head up to look back at him.**

**Their eyes met and it was like time had frozen. Calla felt light headed as they gazed into each others eyes. Just then...everything went black.**

_**Once Calla had woken up, it was daylight and she was outside. It was beautiful, wherever she was. Looking down at herself, Calla saw that she was not in her regular clothes, but in some long, cotton gown with strange brown sandals. Her long blonde hair was now in a braid that layed over her right shoulder, and there seemed to be some sort of headband on her head.**_

_**"Lilith!" Someone called out. For some reason, Calla turned and looked. There stood a tall man with long, black hair and beautiful dark green eyes. He wore some sort of old clothing similar to what Calla herself had on. It was Cam, but not her Cam. Something was different about him. In his eyes, Calla saw love and compassion, but she also saw Fear.**_

_**Was Cam afraid of her? No, not her. Lilith. Calla then knew that somehow she was Lilith at this time. It was weird, she didn't feel different from herself. Though something kept bugging her. Deep down she felt something weird. Some sort of emotion that Cam triggered. She could feel that Lilith loved him with all her heart, but underneath that, she felt that Lilith did not trust Cam. **_

_**Learning this, it made Calla sad. That is why their relationship did not work out. Lilith didn't trust Cam. He never told her about being an angel, that's what tore them a part. **_

_**Cam looked at her a bit confused for her not answering when he said her name. "Lilith? Are you okay, my love?"**_

_**Calla looked at him. "Uh, yes. I'm fine." She wasn't sure how to answer him. She wasn't Lilith. Well, okay, so she was. In another life time she was Lilith and right now she was Lilith. But truth be told, Calla wasn't sure how to be Lilith.**_

_**A smile graced Cam's lips as she finally spoke. "Good. Daniel is waiting for us."**_

_**"Waiting for us?"**_

_**"Yes, don't you remember, my love?"**_

_**Calla frowned softly.**_

_**Cam laughed a soft laugh. "To go over our wedding plans." He reminded.**_

_**"Oh, yes. Of course I remember." She smiled softly and pushed some loose hair behind her ear.**_

_**"Then shall we go?" He held out his hand to her. Calla smiled and took his hand. As he grasped her hand in his, he kissed it sweetly. "You know, there is something different about you today." He said in a soft voice.**_

_**"Oh? Like what?" Now she was nervous, how would she explain that she was not Lilith but her in another life?**_

_**"There is a glow about you. A happy glow." He told her as they began to walk toward what looked to be some sort of home place. **_

_**"Really? Is that not normal? Am I not usually happy?" Big mistake. She shouldn't be asking so many questions about herself.**_

_**Cam just laughed. "Of course you are, my love. But its different. Its more happy." Truth was Cam didn't know how to describe it. "I like it. It really suits you."**_

_**"Thank you." She told him softly. This Cam wasn't cocky like her Cam. He was sweet and gentle. Calla felt sick at her stomach to know that when she broke his heart would turn him. Make him turn to Satan. The feeling must have shown on her face.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Cam stopped and looked at her face with worry in his eyes.**_

_**Calla shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She whispered and looked at him. "Cam, I just...I just want you to know that I love you. That I love you with all my heart and I don't want you to forget that ever." She whispered.**_

_**"What's wrong? I know you love me. I love you too." He told her as he cupped her cheek in his hand.**_

_**"No, if. If something were to happen...I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what life time." She whispered. Their eyes met and locked as they did in Calla's time. There was that feeling once more, time had frozen and everything went black.**_

**Calla woke up, but this time she was back in her own clothes and still in Cam's arms. As she looked up at him, she saw the same worry in his eyes as the other Cam.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked stroking her cheek. "You passed out on me." He frowned.**

**Calla smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm fine." She whispered looking up into his eyes. **

**"You sure?" He was still worried as they stared at each other. **

**"Very sure." She whispered and sat up still cupping his cheek. "Cam." She whispered his name as if she was scared to say it. "I want you to know that I love you...and I always will."**

**Cam looked at her. A surprised look was on his face. "Lilith told me that once..." He stared at her. "What happened when you blacked out?"**

**"I was Lilith. I saw you. I knew why Lilith was the way she was. She knew you were hiding something from her. But also I know that Lilith did love you with all her heart." She smiled softly.**

**Cam smirked. "So it was you that day. I knew something was different about Lilith. Usually if I asked her if she forgot something, I got my head snapped off." He laughed softly and smiled at her. "I love you too." He whispered and moved closer.**

**His lips pressed against hers in the most heated and passionate kiss Calla had ever felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his snake around her waist. Finally as they pulled away for air, Calla put her forehead against his. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Not saying nothing else.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams...**

**Letting out a soft sigh, Cam broke their embrace. Calla looked at him confused. "Where are you going?" She asked.**

**"Just gonna change into some pjs." Cam smiled. "Its late, you should rest." He bent down and kissed her forehead softly.**

**Calla nodded. "Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?" She asked as she looked up at him. **

**"Yeah, of course." He told her.**

**Cam smiled and walked over to his dresser. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a pair of silk, black boxers and a oversized, black t-shirt. He handed them over to her and smiled again.**

**"You can use the bathroom, I'll change out here." Cam said and grabbed himself a pair of black, sweat pants.**

**Call took the clothes from him with a smile. Getting up out of the bed, she made her way to his bathroom. While in there, Calla looked at her reflection in the mirror. She turned on the water in the sink and began to wash her face.**

**After all her make up was finally washed away, she dried her face with a towel and pulled her long, blonde hair up in a high pony tail. She let out a deep sigh as she removed her white dress from her body, and replaced it with the boxers and oversized t-shirt Cam had given her.**

**Once she was dressed, Calla opened the bathroom door and walked out. There she saw Cam laying on top of the covers in nothing but his sweat pants. He was shirtless, Calla felt breathless. Cam turned his head and looked at her. A smirk graced his lips.**

**"Coming to bed?" He asked in his cocky voice.**

**"Who said I wanted to share with you?" Calla said in a very teasing voice.**

**Cam's eye brows shot up and looked at her. "Oh, really now?" He asked as he sat up. She was just in arm's reach of him. Cam noticed this and grabbed her by the waist, not to hard, he didn't want to hurt her. He smirked and pulled her body to him.**

**There she stood, in between his legs staring down at him. Cam looked up at her and smiled back. "So you don't wanna share?" He asked with a hint of teasing.**

**Calla put her hands on his shoulders and smirked herself. "Well...maybe." She said as she looked at him. Her icy blue eyes caught his dark green once.**

**Just then, Cam leaned up just a bit and pressed his lips to hers. Calla gladly kissed him back and then frowned when he pulled away all of a sudden. **

**"Maybe?"**

**"Yes." **

**Calla just gave in. She couldn't say no to him. It felt wrong to say no to him. Cam smiled at her words and wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her lips once again. This time the kiss lasted just as long as Calla liked.**

**As their wonderful kiss continued, some how Cam had pulled her into the bed, on top of him. There they layed, Calla's legs on either side of his waist as they kissed. She felt as if she was in heaven. His arms wrapped protectively around her body, his hand moved up and down her back. As for Calla's hands, one was on his neck and the other was running it's fingers threw his hair. **

**Finally, Calla had to pull away for air. Unlike him, she needed it. Cam smiled up at her. "Your so beautiful." He whispered in a sweet voice unlike himself. Maybe this was the true Cam showing through.**

**Calla just shook her head. "No, I'm not." She whispered softly.**

**"Yes, you are." He gently brushed his hand over her cheek. "Your the most beautiful woman I've ever layed eyes on."**

**She stared at him. Her first thought was what about Lilith? As if Cam read her mind, he smiled.**

**"Your even more beautiful than Lilith. You have a heart of gold unlike her, who has a heart of ice." Cam told her with meaning. His eyes had love in them, this was the first time in two thousand years that he had felt this way about another woman. This time, he knew it was right. "I love you, Calla."**

**Calla felt her heart melt. He called her Calla, not Lily. "I love you too, Cameron."**

**Cam smiled, he kissed her lips again. The kiss was hot, passionate, and loving. He kissed her as if it would be the last time he would ever see her again, the kiss was needy. Calla liked it. He pulled her closer and rolled her onto her back. He had her legs around his waist and his kisses moved from her lips down to her neck.**

**As he trailed his lips up and down her neck, he gently nibbled on her ear. "Mmmm..." A soft moan escaped Calla's lips. The feel of his lips on her skin sent chills down her spine. Hearing her moan, Cam brought his lips back to her neck, his teeth lightly grazed her skin before moving back to kiss her lips. He had on hand rubbing up and down her thigh as the other ran down her side.**

**Cam finally pulled away. He didn't want to take it to far so soon. Calla stared up at him, panting.**

**"We should probably get some sleep." He told her as he stroked her cheek with his hand. She nodded softly and yawned.**

**"Yeah, I guess so." She whispered and rubbed her eye. She didn't realize how late it was. She looked over at his clock and frowned. It was 2:16am. **

**Cam nodded and rolled off of her and layed down right beside her. He smiled and pulled the blankets over them. Calla smiled and moved closer to him. She layed her head on his chest and layed one hand over his waist.**

**"Goodnight, love, **_**Sweet Dreams**_**." Cam whispered as he wrapped one arm around her. He kissed her forehead. **

**"Goodnight, Cam." Calla told him as she relaxed and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she drifted off into a deep sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 10: Morning Sunshine...**

**Morning came fast, Calla was awakened by the sun coming threw the window on to her sleeping face. Yawning as she rolled over, she went to put her arm over Cam's waist. Though, when her arm hit the bed, she realized Cam wasn't there.**

**"Cam?" Calla called sitting up in the bed. Not hearing an answer, made her frown.**

**Just then the door opened, in walked Cam holding two big bags from Hardy's. The smell of food filled the room and hit Calla hard. She didn't realize how hungry she was until just then.**

**"**_**Morning Sunshine**_**, Hungry?" Cam asked her as he sat the bags of food down on the table by the window. **

**Calla nodded. "Yes, starving." She said smiling at him. She got off the bed and yawned a bit.**

**Smiling as he saw her get up, Cam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Good." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. **

**Pulling away, Cam took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess, her eyes looked sleepy, and she had a hint of morning breath. There was only word to describe her to Cam. Beautiful.**

**Calla smiled as they kissed, his lips felt so good against hers. As they pulled away, Cam handed Calla a big cup of coffee.**

**"Thank you." Calla said as she sipped the hot coffee. The taste woke Calla right up. Looking at him, Calla bit her lip. **

**Cam smiled. "Lets eat." He said going to the table and sitting down.**

**"Alright, do you mind if I use your shower after we eat?" Calla asked as she sat down across from him.**

**Cam nodded. "Of course." He told her and began to get the food out of the bags. He put four bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits on the table, with two bowls of gravy and biscuits, and two muffins. He also had his own coffee.**

**Calla sighed happily as she ate her breakfast. Looking out of Cam's bedroom window, she watched kids walk together hand-in-hand. A smile graced her lips as she pictured Cam and herself doing just that.**

**Cam watched her gaze out the window, wondering what she was thinking. He smiled when he saw her smile, it was just the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Slowly, he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Calla turned and looked at him with those big, icy blue eyes.**

**Pushing some hair back with her free hand, Calla smiled. Their eyes met, his dark green eyes stared into her icy blue ones as if he was gazing into her soul. The gaze they shared was so intense, almost like they were communicating without speaking.**

**Calla was the first to break the gaze. She picked up her biscuit and began to eat. Every so often, she would sip on her coffee.**

**Cam smiled at her once more before he started to eat. A few moments had went by and still no one had said anything, it wasn't an awkward silence but a very comfortable one.**

**Finally he broke the silence. "Is the food okay?" He asked before taking another bite.**

**"Yeah, its great. Thank you." Calla told him as she sipped her coffee.**

**"No problem." He told her and finished off his first biscuit and wadding up the paper. He tossed it into the trashcan. Calla had just take her last bite and did the same with her paper as well.**

**"I think I'm gonna save this for Lucy." She said talking about her other biscuit.**

**Cam smiled at her. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure she'll love it."**

**"That's good. I want her to like me, I don't have a lot of friends here." Calla whispered softly, biting her lip.**

**Hearing her words, Cam frowned. "I bet that's not true, I'm sure you have lots of friends and guys that want you." He winked at her playfully.**

**Calla's cheeks turned twenty different shades of red. "No, I don't." She whispered taking another sip of her coffee.**

**Seeing her blush made him smile even more. "Trust me, you do." He told her as he put his hand on top of hers. "There are a bunch of guys that want to be with you. I was just lucky you picked me."**

**Those words hit her hard. What he said was so sweet. "And I don't want anyone else." Leaning over the table, Calla pressed her lips against his.**

**She meant for the kiss to be only a peck, but then she felt Cam's hand on her cheek making it deeper. His warm lips felt so good. His kisses always made her lightheaded. **

**Pulling away, Cam frowned but Calla grinned. She got up out of her chair and moved over to sit on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips found their way back to his. They kissed for a while. They kissed each other like it would their last time kissing one another.**

**Finally pulling away for air, Cam smiled putting his hand on her cheek. Slowly, he let his fingers brush against her lips and then down her neck. His fingers gently brushed over her neck until he noticed she had a hickey from last night. He traced it with his fingers and smiled.**

**"Well looks like I got a bit carried away last night." A small laugh escaped his lips.**

**Calla looked at him confused. "Huh?"**

**"You have a hickey." He lightly pressed his fingers against it. "Right here."**

**Calla's face turned red once again. "Oh."**

**Cam smiled as he saw her blush again, he pressed his lips against her neck, right where the hickey was.**

**Feeling his lips, Calla shivered at his touch. She let her eyes close as he began to kiss his way down her neck and then back up to her ear. He took her earlobe in between his lips, nibbling on it softly. A small moan came out of Calla's mouth as she relaxed in his arms.**

**Cam slowly pulled away. Calla looked back at him with a confused look on her face.**

**"Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" She asked worried that maybe she did something wrong.**

**"Nothing is wrong." He smiled and pecked her lips. "I just don't want to rush you or take things to fast." He told her with a smile. Calla thought that was so sweet, most guys don't care to rush things but not Cam. **

**"Go ahead and take a shower, I'll clean up and then we can go see Lucy in your room." Cam smiled. He waited for her to say something or do something.**

**"Alright." Calla pecked his lips and got up off his lap. "I won't be long." With that said, Calla walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I own nothing or no one but Calla(:)**

**Chapter 11: Raining On Sunday**

**The warm water of the shower pored over Calla's body. A small sigh escaped her lips. It felt relaxing, her body was so tense and the water was great at making me feel better.**

**While Calla was in the shower, Cam was cleaning up. He threw their morning trash away and made his bed. As he finished, he ran a hand threw his black hair and let out a soft yawn.**

**Calla smiled as she had just finished her shower. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel drying off. She wrapped her hair up into the towel so it would dry. Once she stepped out of the shower, Calla grabbed her dress from the night before and put it back on. She figured she would just change once they went to her dorm room.**

**Walking out of the bathroom, Calla noticed Cam staring out the window. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**"What's wrong?" Calla asked laying her head against his back.**

**Cam placed his hand on top of hers and smiled a bit. "Nothing, the sky is getting dark, I think it may rain." He told her softly.**

**Calla stared out the window for a moment. "**_**Raining on Sunday**_**." She whispered.**

**Turning around to face her, Cam wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her beautiful, blue eyes and smiled more.**

**"Well, that's not going to ruin our day."**

**"Nope, not as long as I'm with you." She agreed.**

**Gently, Cam pressed his lips against hers. Calla gladly kissed him back. She moved her arms from around his waist and snaked them around his neck, pulling him closer. **

**Cam's hands happily rested on her hips as he pressed her body to his. Pulling away, he looked down at her.**

**"What?" Calla asked, not sure why he was looking at her like that.**

**"Even with your hair up in a towel, your still beautiful." Cam said staring into her eyes. Hearing what he just said, Calla began to blush. Cam then pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled. "Come on, lets go see Luce."**

**With that, Calla nodded pulling the towel off her head and put her shoes on. Cam tired his shoes again and stood up. He grabbed her hand and then his jacket. Handing the jacket over, Calla smiled.**

**"I don't want you to get wet and come down with a cold." Cam said sweetly as he helped her put his jacket on.**

**"Thanks." She told him as she adjusted the jacket to fit better. **

**Smiling at Cam, Calla to his hand once more. They walked to the door, which Cam had opened and held open for her. This made Calla smile even more. As they walked out, he shut the door behind them.**

**As they walked down the hall, right before they got to the doors that led outside, Cam pulled the hood on Calla's jacket up over her head.**

**Looking up at him, she bit her lip. "What about you? Your gonna get wet."**

**"Don't worry about me." Cam smirked at her, oh how she loved that smirk. "Not like I'll get sick." This time he was teasing her.**

**Calla rolled her eyes and giggled. Cam quickly kissed her cheek and opened the door for her.**

**The rain was pouring. Cam took Calla's hand and quickly began walking down the sidewalk toward the girls dorms. It really didn't take them long to reach the doors. As usual, Cam held the door opened for Calla. Soon as she got inside, she pulled the wet hood down. Cam smiled and shook the water out of his shaggy hair. Calla couldn't help but giggle at him.**

**"Something funny?" Cam eyed her.**

**"You reminded me of a dog when you shook the water out of your hair like that." Calla said giggling more.**

**"Oh, really?" He began to shake his hair, causing the water to land on her. Calla giggled more and tried to get away. Before she could, Cam grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled her against his body.**

**"Ah! No let me go!" She giggled trying to get away from him. Only he just held her closer to him as he kept shaking the water out.**

**"Nope!" He laughed and stopped what he was doing. As her back was against his front, he layed his head on her shoulder and smiled.**

**Calla looked over at him. Slowly Cam pressed his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted a second, but as always it felt as if it took Calla's breath away.**

**"Come on." Cam said and put his hands in his pockets. Calla nodded as she walked with him. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a door that had Calla's name wrote in colorful letters.**

**"Were here." Calla sand in a musical voice. She got her key and unlocked the door. Poking her head in, she saw Luce sitting on her bed reading some book. "Good Morning!" Calla opened the door all the way.**

**Luce looked up at Calla and smiled. As Calla walked in Luce noticed Cam right behind her.**

**"Hey guys!" She said eyeing the two. A smile spread across Luce's face. Luce then looked at Calla. "I woke up this morning and you were gone. What happened?"**

**"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. Then I ran into Cam and we walked some more and..." Before Calla could finish, Cam began to talk.**

**"Luce, its a long story. But to make it short, Calla is Lilith." Cam said as if it were nothing.**

**Luce's mouth dropped. She was stunned. Quiet for a moment, Luce finally spoke. "You mean, Lilith in another life time? But she is sweet! Aren't you worried about what Lilith said?" Luce had so many questions.**

**Hearing the last part, Calla looked at Cam. "What is she talking about?"**

**Cam looked at her and sighed. "Lilith said that she hoped she had a thousand daughters to cruse me." Cam explained.**

**Calla frowned. She started to think about why Luce asked Cam if he was worried. Then it hit her.**

**"Luce is worried I'll hurt you, just like Lilith, I mean I did before." The thought of hurting Cam made her sick to her stomach. She looked down with a sigh. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.**

**Cam put his finger under her chin and tilted her face to look at him. "Its nothing. Its not going to happen. Your different, nothing like her." He told her, pulling her lips to his. The kiss was only a peck.**

**Calla smiled a bit, yet she didn't feel sure. Of course she didn't want to hurt Cam, but what if just because she cursed him two thousand years ago, what if it happens again? Though, she wasn't gonna let Cam see her doubt. **

**The couple stared into each other's eyes, only to be brought out of the trance by Luce's voice.**

"**So after you two figured out she was Lilith, did you guys..." Before Luce could finish, Cam butted in.**

"**No, Luce." He said and then smirked. "Plus, if we did, I don't kiss and tell."**

**Both Calla and Luce blushed. Seeing the girls blush, Cam couldn't help but laugh. Feeling embarrassed, Calla awkwardly put her hands in her jacket pocket. She felt something warm and realized it was Luce's biscuit.**

"**Oh, we got you breakfast." Calla said pulling the biscuit out of her pocket.**

**Luce's eyes lit up. "Thanks! I'm starving."**

**Calla giggled and handed it to her. As Luce took it, she unwrapped it and began to take a bite.**

"**See? Told you she'd love it." Cam smirked still holding Calla.**

**After Luce finished eating, Cam's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked his text messages. Reading it, a huge smile spread across his face.**

"**Well Luce, looks like your about to have a visitor." His smile grew into a smirk as he saw confusion on both Calla and Luce's faces. **


End file.
